Those Christmas Time Blues
by Just.A.Girl-Just.A.Boy
Summary: It is December and Seaford High School has already gotten into the holiday spirit; however, one Kim Crawford is not too keen on all the red, green, and sparkle.  The question is: what can Milton and Jack do to change her mind?  Kim/ Jack
1. Water and Fur Just don't Mix

_**Chapter One: Fur and Water Just Don't Mix**_

**A/N:** Hey y'all (yes, I did just say y'all...) This is my first fanfic for this fandom. I love Kickin' It, and I know that basically every story here is centered around Kim/Jack, but I could help myself, I just had to follow suit. Anyway, I personally love the holidays, especially Christmas and cannot wait until they arrive. Which is why I have given myself a little present and have created a Christmas themed story. Hope you enjoy! I'm not sure if I'm going to make this into a one-shot or not, or continue with it. So... you help me decide. Thanks and enjoy!:)

**Disclaimer:** I in no way, shape, or form own Disney XD's Kickin' It

* * *

><p>Kim let out a frustrated groan as she felt the clumps of snow begin to sink into her favorite cream Ugg boots. Kim bit down hard on her bottom, chapped lip as she tried her hardest to stifle another scream when five more pieces of ice found their way to the bottom of her foot. Usually such trivial things like water, <em>"freezing, blisteringly cold water"<em> she mumbled to herself, didn't tend to bother her, but it was just that time of year again. Although the majority of the world looked at Christmas time as the most "magical time of the year", Kim Crawford couldn't stand the season. Call her a Grinch, a Scrooge, or even a Jack Frost, or what you will, but she hated, no despised, the holiday for all that it stood for. Whenever Kim Crawford thought of Christmas she thought of the hours spent shoveling the enormous driveway leading up to the Crawford Mansion, opening presents on Christmas day and only finding SAT prep guides and AP practice tests enclosed in cardboard boxes, and the dozens of snowballs thrown under her shirt by her nuisance of a brother, Mattie. Kim shook her head as she quickly ran through her schedule for the day: a math exam first period, history debate second, English literary discussion third, portrait class fourth, lunch, chemistry, resource, and then cheerleading. She refused to let the Christmas spirit get to her. As the Seaford High School doors came into view, Kim hitched her backpack higher on her shoulder, tried her best to ignore the pool of water mixing in with the fur of her boots, and braced herself for what was to come.

And yet she had apparently not braced herself enough for what she saw next. Kim Crawford had just entered a world of pure red and green. Everywhere she looked she saw tinsel and ornaments. Every single row of lockers was lined with its own garland. Posters of Frosty the Snowman, Santa, and Rudolph were plastered on every bulletin board. Kim slowly rubbed the sides of her temples, as she tried her hardest to ignore the bloody reds and sagey greens. She tried her hardest to not try to fantasize herself taring down every single garland and poster until she was blue in the face. All of a sudden Kim heard the loud ringing of at least twenty bells.

"Ohhhhh, dashing through the snow on a one-horse open slay," Milton belted at the top of his lungs. The boy was clad in a bright red Santa sweater that any grandmother would be proud of, with his shorts hiked up high, his Rudolph knee high socks with sewn on bells were visible for the whole world to see. And then to top it all off a green elf hat with at least twenty different colored bells was jammed onto his head.

Milton paused for a moment as he rushed over to Kim's side, shoved an identical elf hat on the blonde's head, and resumed signing.

"Over the field we go. Laughing all the way… Ha…. Ha….. Ha?" Milton slowly ended the song in a question, as he watched in sheer horror as Kim chucked the elf hat into the nearest garbage can possible. Milton stared strangely at Kim.

"So, I'm guessing you're not a big fan of the holidays?" Milton attempted to joke weakly.

"Really? What was your first guess?" Kim deadpanned.

"But-but everyone loves the holidays!" Milton exclaimed as if that was reason enough.

"Everyone except me, apparently," Kim snapped as she threw open her locker to retrieve her math textbook and graphing calculator.

"There's the snow, the catchy jingles, the lights, and of course the cookies and cocoa! What's not to like? "

Kim glanced quickly at the big black clock in front of the main entrance (even that was wrapped in tinsel as well.) She did not have time to go into a rant about her hatred for the holiday, so she quickly snapped her locker closed and headed towards her classroom.

"Oh, believe me Milton not everything is candy canes and snowflakes when it comes to the holidays," Kim said acidly as she pivoted on her still wet boot and walked angrily towards the math room.

"What was that all about?" Jack asked, as he rounded the corner to the lockers. Of course Jack knew what had just happened, since it was virtually impossible not to hear the two 9th graders yelling or singing at each other from across the hall, but he was curious to see what Milton had to say about it.

"I never thought I would ever say this, but Kim's just not into Christmas," Milton said with a mortified expression plastered on his face.

The textbook that Jack was taking from his locker almost slipped out of his hand.

"Are you sure Milton?"

"Jack, your girlfriend chucked my favorite elf hat into the garbage can harder than she threw Ricky Weaver into the guacamole last month," Milton said seriously.

"The one with the twenty multicolored bells?" Jack asked and as he digested Milton's entire sentence his cheeks began to flame.

"She is not my girlfriend," Jack muttered.

"Not yet she isn't!" Milton sang in a singsong voice.

Jack's eyes darted quickly around the hallway in a desperate attempt to avoid the conversation by any means possible. His eyes landed on a brown curly haired girl with glasses and a very floral skirt.

"Well what about you and Julie?" Jack countered back.

"Uh-uh, what about me and Julie?" Milton stammered out.

"You know chemistry. Single spot light. She's the only girl you can see,"

"I have no idea what you are talking about Jack," Milton said all too casually, once he had gained his composure, "and besides we should be focusing on Kim, right?"

"Well, what did you have in mind Milton?" Jack asked.

"Well, right now only three things come to mind: you, mistletoe, and a whole lot of snow balls,"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **So I hope that you enjoyed my little attempt at doing Kim/ Jack. Don't worry, if I decide to continue this there will be more of the two lovebirds. :). Anyway, I hope that you all had a great Thanksgiving, Black Friday, Cyber Monday, and awesome first day of December. Thanks so much for reading, and please review!:)


	2. Mission Karate Lovebirds is a Go

_**Chapter Two: Mission Karate Lovebirds is Officially a Go**_

**A/N:** Wow, wow, wow! I did not expect the response for this story to be that big! Fourteen reviews, people! That is absolutely ah-mazing! Now, here's a little shout out for all of you who have either alerted/favorited/commented on this story.

**A MAJOR thanks to:** AmericanAthena29, kickinitjandkforever, Olivialovesjerome, NeonDuctTape413, Super8-Lover, Acfprincess, Onward, xXxDiAmOnDxXx, iBelievInJackandKim, TheWritingGames, Harsh, Pessimistic Much, Blackbeltboyz101, Flubber Butt Buddies FOREVA, physchncislover, lilea, fallin' snowflake, and hockeygal87! (sorry if I spelled any of your usernames wrong!)

**(Another) A/N:** Anyway, here's the second chapter. There's some Kim/Jack in this, but I'm hoping to make it a little bit fluffier as the story continues. Please keep up with the support and reviews, it really means a lot, and of course, enjoy the story!:)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Disney XD's Kickin' It!

* * *

><p>Kim had to resist the urge to slam her head on the desk table beneath her. For the past forty five minutes she had been listening to Mr. Schmitz, her math teacher, ramble on and on in his monotone voice about polynomials, monomials, and trajectory in a classroom with a broken heater. So not only was Kim Crawford getting bored to death but she was also freezing in 10 degrees as well. She clutched the rim of her desk until her hands turned white with the effort. The class had already turned in their exams twenty minutes ago, yet Mr. Schmitz couldn't possibly let 1200 seconds or 0.014 of a day go by (yes, this was his way of convincing the class that dimensional analysis could actually be used in every day life!) without embracing the mere essence of math. The motto that the middle aged, slightly greying math teacher lived by was "NOTE: math=fun; STATEMENT: time flies by when you are having fun; INSTRUCTIONS: Simplify in terms of math." So, if you couldn't tell by now math and writing or even imagination by no means go hand in hand. Kim tried to restrain herself from jumping out the classroom's window once she realized that this was indeed first period. She rubbed her temples in a futile attempt to pull herself together.<p>

And after several minutes of temple rubbing and desk clutching, Kim Crawford could safely conclude that time was trying to mock her. They still had eighteen minutes left of class. What was up with her today? She knew that the winter season wasn't when she was at her cheeriest, but in years passed she had always been able to plaster a stoic expression on her face and face the presence of the holiday without complaint. This week was crucial for Kim in terms of her academics. Finals would be thrown at her left and right, and even though she knew she was a smart kid she would still have to keep her whole head in it. Because of her darling parents, she had been practically force to pick up to extra electives, Latin, and accelerated chemistry as well as physics. Kim's will power began to weaken as she took another glance at the clock's face: 8:45 it read, 15 more minutes until the bell rang. There had to be something to distract her.

Kim looked around the room until her eyes settled on Jack a few desks to her right. The two ninth graders' eyes met, and Kim blushed in surprise, as she realized that Jack had been watching her. Jack discovering that he had been caught staring, reddened slightly and immediately looked down at his textbook, pretending to read the lesson.

Kim gulped slightly as she tried her hardest to ease her heart rate back down. Sure, the ninth grade girl had been looking for a distraction, but not one like this. All of a sudden, the bell for next period rang. And determined not to look at a certain boy with shaggy brown hair and eyes to match, Kim Crawford left the math room as fast as she possibly could.

Ever since Jack's confrontation with Milton earlier that morning, he couldn't seem to get Kim out of his head. He desperately wanted to know why his karate-um-friend was so opposed to Christmas. Even though Jack wasn't nearly as smart as Milton or Kim, he wasn't dumb. He could sense Kim's discomfort throughout the entire math class and couldn't help himself but to investigate what caused her to act this way. _"Why'd she have to look back?"_ he asked himself, as he began to scout out Milton. After Milton had proposed Jack his idea, the karate master had immediately stammered out a refusal and had mumbled something about needing to get to class.

"Hey, Milton," Jack said, as he approached the tall, gangly boy by his locker.

"Hi, Jack,"

"Look, about what happened earlier this morning, I actually-"

Jack grunted in surprise as Milton shoved a huge mountain of papers into his arms.

"And I was prepared for that. You are predictable Jack," Milton answered matter of factly.

"Um, thanks?" Jack replied.

"Now, my friend, what you have in your hands is your very own comprehensive guide on how to get the Kim Crawford to both open up to you and cure her anti-holiday disease," Milton stated proudly.

"Wow, when did you get the chance to think up all of this, Milton?" Jack questioned as he began leafing through the schedule that Milton had typed up and color-coded.

"Look, Jack, I don't have time to answer your questions now. I have a study date with Julie in a few minutes. Sorry but your on your own right now,"

_"That was strange,"_ Jack thought to himself, as he began to examine the pages more closely. On those pages were twenty-five holiday related activities sectioned off by which day each must be done.

Milton surreptitiously looked over his shoulder to see if Jack was still watching him, as he began to break into a run around the corner; however, as he started to run, three of his bells fell to the floor. The fourteen year old promptly fell flat on his face as he felt his feet literally slip from right under him.

"God, Milton," Jerry hissed, as he offered the boy a hand. "You can't let those two hear you,"

"I know, I know, sorry," Milton mumbled as he tried to brush himself off.

"Well, how did it go?" Eddie asked impatiently.

"Jack took the packet from me and-"

"I can't believe he thought that you typed that whole thing in one day!" Jerry gasped out in between chuckles.

"Jerry, just a few seconds ago you still believed in Santa Clause," Milton countered.

"W-well, what I meant to say was that Santa Clause is real-um…- in our hearts, yeah, that is!" Jerry finished.

"Sure, Jerry…" Eddie said with a smile on his face.

"Look, if I want to keep on believing in a fat guy who brings me whatever I ask for every year, I'm going to keep on believing in that fat guy, got it?" Jerry said stubbornly.

"Anyway…" said Milton. "Mission Karate Lovebirds is officially a go,"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **So, I hope that you guys liked this chapter and that this update was pretty quick. Usually, updates will be a little more spaced out, but I've just been feeling really into this story lately. Anyway, please review and tell me what you think those "twenty five holiday related activities"should be. Thanks!:)


	3. Poems, Uniforms, and Doctor Appointments

_**Chapter 3: Poems, Uniforms, and Doctor Appointments**_

**A/N: **Thanks for all of the amazing reviews in the last chapter guys; it really means a lot to a writer. Reviews for me are little boosts of confidence that help me flourish as a writer and a person, or they help to improve my writing. I am so happy that the majority of you guys have been enjoying this story so far. I'm trying to churn out as many of these chapters as possible right now, since it may get slower when my tests and quizzes in school pick up. Anyway, this chapter was really fun to write, and I hope that you enjoy it. Oh, and by the way, I wrote a short little poem for this chapter; hope you enjoy it! Happy reading!:)

**Side Note:** Oh yeah, I've seen in a lot of stories that people use Anderson as Jack's last name. Also, just for future referance, Kim has a younger brother named Matty!:)

**Disclaimer: **I in no way, shape, or form own Disney XD's Kickin' It...

* * *

><p>Her golden ponytail swished as she made her way to the lockers. Kim Crawford rubbed viciously at her arms in a futile attempt to stay warm. Whoever's idea it was to keep cheerleaders wearing sleeveless tops and pleated mini skirts all year long must never have had to actually experience the pure agony of it all. All that Kim Crawford had on her mind right now was taking a nice, long, hot shower, throwing on her snuggie, and just give herself a break.<p>

The only thing that she needed to do was to put back her literature discussion book, Great Expectations, back into her locker, and face the inevitable cold once more. She spun the silver lock on her locker right, two times left, and right again. Kim chucked the novel inside her locker, not really caring where it landed and was just about to head home when something red and green caught her eye. _Oh god_, she mentally thought, _this better not be another holiday party invitation._ She reached into her locker and snatched the letter up and to her surprise attached to it was a red poinsettia. It actually looks kind of pretty she mentally thought to herself. Now regretting for holding the card so roughly, she carefully smoothed out the flower and opened the card. She gasped slightly at the gold calligraphy written at the center of the red card stock. It read:

_**When red and green fill the air**_

_**And there is snow left to spare**_

_**When we sing tunes and jingles**_

_**Of good Old Chris Cringle**_

_**But then I see you grimacing at the red and green**_

_**And shielding your eyes for the snow not to be seen.**_

_**You crinkle your nose at those good old Christmas shows**_

_**And that smile is turned down and replaced with a frown.**_

_**Now, the green and red lights don't seem as bright.**_

_**And the tunes and jingles are not sung with so much might.**_

_**Where'd that smile go? Did it leave in fright?**_

_**Has it departed in spite?**_

_**I must find you, my single happy light.**_

_**For my holiday to become right.**_

Sincerely,

Your Secret Admirer

Kim gulped slightly. Sure, it was every girl's dream to have her own secret admirer. And sure, Grace's head would surely explode once Kim shoved the poem in her face, but… this person… this guy… he knew her too well. And here she thought that she had concealed her spite for the holidays so well. Kim paled slightly. What was she supposed to do now? Was she just supposed to wait for another letter to pop into her locker, just wait and wait like a little damsel in distress, like a southern belle waiting on the front porch step for her lover to come back home. Wait, what lover? Kim banged her head against the locker. She had to get her head screwed back on a little tighter. She didn't even know this guy. It could all be a trick. Kim knew that she wasn't an ugly girl, but she also knew that ever since the Ricky Weaver incident guys had tended to stay away from her

They just couldn't handle a girl being stronger than they were. This all could be a prank from them. Kim slowly slid down to her knees as she put her head in her hands. She really did not need this right now. And yet, she couldn't help but have some butterflies kicking around in her stomach. After a few more minutes, Kim gathered up her sports bag and delicately tucked the note into her front pocket. This was something that couldn't be rubbed in Grace's face yet.

Kim Crawford walked out into the schoolyard. The fur of her Ugg boots was matted down and slightly damp, leaving her feet slightly cold and clammy. Even with her huge ski jacket on, she still shivered at the slightest breeze.

"Kim, wait up!"

Kim froze in her tracks, she knew that voice. She quickly spun around only to melt into those brown eyes of the one and only Jack Anderson.

"Hey," he said, giving her a warm smile.

"Hi," she replied back, slightly breathless.

Kim looked down at the huge duffel bag Jack was carrying.

"Ice hockey," Once he saw what Kim was looking at.

"Cheer practice," she replied, as she gestured to the slight hem of her skirt peeping out of her jacket and bare legs.

"Wow, you must be freezing. I swear a guy must have designed those cheer outfits,"

Kim let out a restrained laugh. She really didn't want to deal with small talk right now. _Snuggie and a warm bubble bath_ ,she repeated the two words like a chant.

"Hey, you alright Kim?" Jack asked, concern evident in his brown orbs.

Kim nodded slightly as she stared down at the snow.

"Um, does this by any chance have anything to do with the holidays?"

Kim's head shot up in surprise.

"Wait, how did you-" she paused slightly. "Never mind, I've been getting that a lot lately,"

The two walked in silence for a few moments. Jack bit his lip nervously; according to Milton's plan to start he would have to find out the reason behind Kim's hatred for the holidays. _Easier said than done he grumbled_ in his mind. With one last breath, Jack began to speak.

"So, what's got you in those Christmas Time blues?" Jack said with a slight smile on his face, in an effort to keep the conversation light hearted.

Kim laughed slightly, glad for the break in the silence.

"There's a name for that?"

"Yes, yes there is, and I, Jack Anderson, am a certified doctor in this field. I will have you, Miss Crawford, cured in no time,"

Kim broke into a smile of her own,

"Well, then by all means doctor, proceed,"

"Now, Miss Crawford, are you aware of how this illness started, began, in other words its origins?" Jack began in his mock professional voice.

Kim paused slightly. She bit the bottom of her lip slightly, uncertain if she wanted to continue with the conversation. Jack now sensing the hesitation, realized what he had just asked.

"Look Kim, I 'm sorry, I really didn't mean to pry or anything, but-"

"Hey, doctors ask for obvious reasons, and I did pay for this check up Dr. Anderson and I plan to get my money's worth," Kim retorted.

Jack looked uncertainly at Kim, but she nodded, a determined look on her face.

"Alright, please proceed Miss Crawford,"

"Well, the first signs of the illness began to form when I was four years old…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So, what did you guys think! I hope that you enjoyed the chapter, and please review; they really make my day. I would like to wait until 40 reviews to update again. Do you think that we can make it up there? Thanks so much, and have a great weekend, whatever is left of it anyway...:)


	4. I Don't Chase Snowflakes Anymore

_**Chapter 4: I Don't Chase Snowflakes Anymore**_

**A/N:** You guys are simply amazing. I did not expect that many reviews. Yeah, I wanted to get to forty, but you exceeded that amount. Thank you so much! Here is a bit of a depressing chapter. It's just Kim's background and why she is like this. Lol, I loved writing an over protective Leo Howard. By the way, is there a new Kickin' It episode on tonight at 8:30, just wondering? Loved last weeks though! Anyway, I hope that you enjoy this and tell me what you think about it. Do you think that we can get about, I don't know, 60 reviews this time around? And no, I will not be one of those authors who waits until she gets 60 reviews to upload the next chapter. I will upload the chapter as soon as I'm ready for your reading pleasure! Also, how do you guys like my cliffies, lol? Anyway, on with the story. Happy reading everyone!:)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Disney XD's Kickin' It, or Frosty the Snowman, Santa Clause, or Ruldoph...

* * *

><p>"When I was four, Christmas did seem like the most wonderful time of the year, and for some reason the season itself did not seem as blisteringly cold as it does now. I absolutely loved how everything was just so blissfully quiet. And when the first snowflakes floated down from the sky and sprinkled down to the grown it just seemed like pure magic for me. I saw dogs peeping out of their little houses and birds would snuggle deeper into their nests while never taking their eyes off of the world around them. Everything was just pure and white and-and innocent," Kim paused for a moment, a nostalgic smile spreading over her face. "I had spent all of the fall that year preparing for the exact moment when the first snowflake descended down to the earth. I knew just how fast our front doors, windows, and back doors opened. I had even stolen my older sister's stopwatch in order to time myself to see how long I could throw on my coat and boots. I jogged back and forth from the window perch to the doorknob during those three months,"<p>

Jack smiled slightly as he imagined a little blonde girl with pigtails resting above her ears, pressing her nose up towards the glass with a huge smile spreading across her face.

"Believe it or not, I had no idea that there was such a thing as Christmas. It was my first year of preschool, and by the beginning of December every single kid in my class was yelling and hollering about Santa coming down their chimney and how they had already prepared a big ol' batch of chocolate chip cookies and steaming milk. Grace was the one who actually told me about the big buy and that Christmas was a time of year when every good girl and boy would be given presents and the bad ones coal. I remember her very carefully instructing me that no matter what you would have to get your wish list to Santa Clause, or else you would be left with a bare tree,"

Jack's eyebrows furrowed at the thought of Kim not knowing a thing about Christmas, and he was about to comment on the notion but then he looked at the brown eyed and blonde hair girl beside him. Her eyes were glossed over with memories. Good memories. He was her well, friend. Friend. That is all he mentally chided himself. And as her friend it was his responsibility to make her feel as happy as possible, so Jack bit his tongue and just listened to what Kim had to say, because sometimes all that a person really needed was to be listened to. And even though, Jack was no doctor, he could figure that that was all she needed to get better right now.

"I remember being so confused at the notion of Christmas and the tree. Where in the world would I get a tree? I had decided not to press Grace any further, because A) She seemed so content on telling me everything there was to know about the proper temperature of Santa's milk. And B) Well, I wasn't really good at admitting I didn't know something."

The teenage boy rolled his eyes at this_. Yeah, she really outgrew that one_, he thought to himself.

"So, that day, right after school, I bombarded my parents with questions about Christmas and Santa Clause. I asked them about Frosty the Snowman and if he really was alive and where I could go and visit him. I questioned if Rudolph's nose really did glow that fire truck red. And what was Santa Clause's exact address. My mind was racing a mile a minute on what more I needed to know about the holiday, I was behind on my research and I needed to catch up. And when I had finally gotten all of that Christmas enthusiasm out of my system, I looked up to my parents and only saw straight-line mouths and sullen eyes. They told me bluntly that Santa Clause did not exist, there was no Rudolph training to pull Santa's slay, and that I would never see Frosty the Snowman dancing around on any given day. They had made it very clear that no daughter of theirs would be seen daydreaming about an old potbelly mean with his team of twelve reindeers. They claimed that the sooner I got the notion of fairytales and winter wonderlands out of my head, the sooner that I could become the best, become on top,"

Jack felt his hands contort into fists at the words that Kim's parents had uttered to her those eleven years ago, but he slowly released the breath that he was holding and said nothing.

"Of course, being the obstinate four year that I was,"

_That you were?_ Jack snickered to himself, as his anger subsided slightly, yet he couldn't seem to unclench his fists just yet.

"I said no that Santa Clause was real, that Rudolph did exist, and that I was going to dance with Frosty one day. My parents had looked at me in disgust, as they left the room. I can even remember my mom whispering to my father that "the sooner she faces reality the better," Right after they had left I had found the tallest tree that I could find in my backyard, and of course, overestimating my strength I picked THE biggest tree which happened to be around 50 feet tall. And after half and hour of pulling, lifting, and a bit of kicking I resorted to dragging in a nice two-foot tree. I spent the rest of the week cutting starts and hearts out of red and green glitter paper that I had bought with my own money from Michael's Arts and Crafts. I used my best cursive to write out reasonable gifts to Santa. I think that I asked for a tree topper-since that was the only thing that I couldn't make out of paper and glue- that year and a red and green photo album to record all of my Christmas memories in. The next week I made the two mile hike to the post office and dropped it in the mail slot, it was the first time that I had walked by,"

Jack took note of that wish list.

"I read cookbook after cookbook to try and find the best chocolate chip cookie recipe I could cook with only using my Easy Bake Oven, and when my parents weren't looking I carefully turned on the stove, placed a glass of milk over it, and waited it to warm in my hand. I picked out our best china to put the cookies on and a spotless tray to put everything down on. I even wrote a thank you note to Santa and left some carrots out by the front lawn," Kim paused for a second, hesitant to go on. She looked towards Jack who was patiently standing by her. She could do this; she needed to tell this story at least once to somebody.

"Well, my parents had obviously seen me doing this all month long. And on that Christmas Eve night they said that I had two choices. I could take all of this "junk" down and have my supper or I could spend the rest of my night outside waiting for Santa to come,"

Jack bit down on his tongue in an effort not to say something brash and crude right then and there.

"So I threw on my warmest sweater, ski jacket, mittens, hat, boots, gloves, the whole package deal on, and marched outside. Even though it hadn't snowed yet, it was still well bellow the twenties and I had pace back and forth in order to keep sufficiently warm. I waited that whole night outside of my house, glancing every five seconds up at the clear night sky, and soon enough that nighttime sky turned pink, gold, and blue. I slowly went back inside and as usual, my father was sipping his early morning coffee and reading the paper. And without a word, I ripped the ornaments off the tree, dumped the cookies in the trash, poured the milk down the sink, and snapped the tree itself in half and through it out the window," Kim breathed in a shaky breath and then continued.

"The next day when I saw the first snowflake coming down from the sky, I didn't run out to chase it,"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So, what do you guys think? Not really much of a cliffie this time... I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. I was actually a little bit interesting and sad to write. I hope that you enjoyed it, and please review. Thanks!:)


	5. Who Wears a Long Cap on his Head?

_**Chapter 5: Who Wears a Long Cap on his Head?**_

**A/N:** So... I am completely and utterly sorry. I know, I know, it has been like thirteen days since I updated this story. But I do have a bit of an excuse... I had finals, and thankfully they are all over and I can concentrate more on this fanfic over winter break. So, bottom line is that I will be updating this story more often now, since I'm on break! Thank you so much for the 59 reviews! You guys are absolutely amazing. And as a thank you, this chapter is a little bit longer than my usual... I'll give you all a shout out at the bottom of this message. And just wanted to say that this chapter was so much fun to write and expect some Kack in this! Love ya guys, and enjoy!:)

**Shout Out TIME!:** Thanks to all who favorited/ reviewed/ alerted this story: AmericanAthena29, kickinitjandkforever, Olivialovesjerome, NeonDuctTape413, Super8-Lover, Acfprincess, Onward, xXxDiAmOnDxXx, iBelievInJackandKim, TheWritingGames, Harsh, Pessimistic Much, Blackbeltboyz101, Flubber Butt Buddies FOREVA, physchncislover, lilea, fallin' snowflake, hockeygal87, ThoseLovelyMemories, 2 hot 4 u, GoTeamPeetaGo, magic stell, kickinitjandkforever, Kack 4eva, karate-cookie, iluvluv, maddie, -Perry, Umsaaa3, maya, Smoke21, Percabeth Vampire Lover, IlikeLeoHoward, Kickin' it with you, Samiheartzyou, celtic10, Dafreak161, Kack Lover, LovinMunro95, Angel45644, sadielove2, Medge, Princesschloe72, bookbabe68, CookieKACK, and Gm wong! (sorry if I spelled any of your usernames wrong!)

**Disclaimer:** I in no way, shape, or form own Kickin It from Disney XD!:(

* * *

><p>Jack and Kim walked in silence after that. Jack mentally sighed to himself, as he rubbed his hands vigorously over his slowly numbing ears. He knew that sometimes the best response was silence.<p>

But boy did he want to at least say something. He wanted to tell her that there really was something left for her, that there was still something left of the holiday that she had not ripped up all of those years ago. But how would he do that? If Kim Crawford was anything, she was stubborn, pig-headed, and unwavering; however, you defined it, the girl was not easily swayed. Jack slowly took in his surroundings; he could already see the tips of the intimidating black gate that encompassed the Crawford Mansion. Jack grinded his teeth as the numbness in his ears came back to him. God, what he would give to have a hat right about now, heck, even that Yankee's cap that his mother had given him for Christmas that one year would have been better than this.

All of a sudden Jack's eyes popped in realization. Jack's brows furrowed in concentration. Cap…Cap…Cap… Where had he heard that before? His mind flashed back to his mother driving him to school that morning. Even though they usually left the house at a time that was guaranteed to have them pull up to school least 10 minutes after the final bell, that never stopped them from making most of the 15 minute car ride. What had happened that morning? He remembered his mother's red nailed fingers turning the knob on the car's radio- to 98.3 was it? He questioned himself. He smiled slightly, yep, that was it. That station had been playing Christmas nonstop even before Thanksgiving.

Jack's head shot up as he saw more than half of the black gateposts. He shook himself. Concentrate Anderson he chided himself. Then the sounds of a male acapella group filled his ears. "Who wears a long cap on his head? Santa wears a long cap on his head!" Jack mentally faced palmed himself. If anyone could lighten Kim's spirits, it would have to be the big guy. He awarded himself with a satisfied grin. Take that Milton, he smugly said to himself, as the weight of the guidebook he had given him suddenly pervaded his thoughts. Jack turned as red as the cap in the song. His grin lessened slightly, "Like mistletoe would actually brighten her spirits" Jack murmured out loud.

"What was that Jack?" Kim asked as her blonde head popped up.

"Um… I was saying that… there is this amazing Santa Clause visiting the mall today and I-um-was wondering if you would like to come with me to help him out," Jack ended awkwardly.

Kim glanced towards the towering mansion to her right and then to the direction of the mall on her left. If she squinted her eyes enough, she could already make out the garishingly bright lights strung over the building's four sides. Kim sighed to herself, right about now anything seemed better than going back home.

"Sure, Jack," Kim replied with a half smile.

Jack, picking up on his friend's uncertainty, said,

"You know, Kim, I bet that I can get to the mall's entrance, order a whole bag of falafel balls, and say hi to Old Jolly Saint Nick, all before you even step foot in the mall parking lot,"

Kim broke into a smile, as she felt her competitive streak shining through.

"Oh, your on Anderson!" the blonde yelled as she broke into a dead sprint, and for the first time that day, ignoring the slush that had built up in her shoes.

Jack shook his head and smiled slightly, as he took off; however, he subconsciously made sure that he was at least a foot behind the girl in front of him, for reasons even unknown to him.

After ten straight minutes of running, a winded Kim Crawford slammed her hand down on the door handle.

"Take that Anderson!" she declared, as she pivoted to see him slamming his hand down on the door handle as well.

"Last I remembered, you started off a good minute earlier than me!" Jack wheezed out. During the run, his thoughts began to consume him, until Kim's petite figure was a good eighty feet in front of him. He had spent the last minute of the run gathering up all of his strength to make it to the doors in a reasonable amount of time.

"Nuh-uh!" Kim sniffed indignantly as she raised her nose to the air; however, as she felt the cold wind bight her nose, she immediately drew her head back down.

"What, the great Kim Crawford, afraid of a little cold wind?" Jack questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"In your dr-" AH-CHOO! Kim whipped her nose on her coat sleeve, but determined to get the last word,

"Dreams, Anderson," Kim sniffled out, as another sneeze racked her body once more.

"Kim, are you okay? We don't have to help out today, if you're not up for it?" Jack questioned, concern clear in his brown orbs.

"Look, I'm fine Jack," and then seeing his obvious concern, she added, "Really. C'mon let's help out the big guy,"

Kim Crawford cringed slightly, as Santa's figure came closer and closer into her line of vision, as Jack and her approached the big guy's chair.

"Ho, ho, ho! Merry Chirstmas! Would you and your girlfriend like to come up and take a picture with big old Santa Clause!" the rosy-cheeked man chuckled.

"She's not my girlfriend," Jack stammered out, as a blush of his own rose to his pale cheeks.

"Yeah, uh, no, he's not my boyfriend," Kim replied, as red slowly blossomed on the balls of her cheeks.

The man smiled knowingly to himself, as he stared at the two teenagers. Eager to break the silence Jack said,

"So is there anything that we can help you with, um, Santa Clause?"

The man looked from blushing teenager to blushing teenager. The bearded man smiled to himself, who said that Cupid was the only one who could spread some holiday love?

"Well… Business has been rather slow today, and I think it would be great for other teenagers to see that taking pictures with little old me is not so childish," the man replied.

"Um, sure, if you say so," Kim said uncertainly.

"Great! Now, you Miss if you would be so kind, could you please sit on my right knee,"

Kim sat stiffly on the man's red clad knee.

"Now, you boy, come sit on my other," the Santa said as he motioned to his left side.

The man waited patiently as the boy awkwardly shifted around on his knee.

"Fantastic! Now, you two shift a little closer!" the man watched in amusement as the teens reluctantly moved a centimeter closer to one another.

"Now, boy, that lovely girl won't bite. Closer!" The man bellowed, as he watched the boy inch ever so slightly closer to the girl.

"C'mon a little more!" the man exclaimed.

"She might not bite, but she does kick," Jack muttered to himself, as he shifted even closer to the blonde.

"What was that sonny? Sorry old age comes with bad hearing, you're going to have to speak up!" the man exclaimed.

"Yeah, what was that Jack?" Kim snapped, as she shifted uncomftorably against the man's knee. Oh, she had heard what that boy said, he might as well say it again to confirm his inevitable kick in the shin.

"Oh, well, I was just saying maybe we're close enough now and-"

"Oh, of course, that's what I was just about to say. Sure, you two should get closer!" the Santa said in reply.

About ten feet away from the Santa stand, Milton was shopping for some Christmas cookies for the upcoming Christmas party. The bells on his hat and knee-high socks jingled as he walked. The gangly boy was just about to pull the top off of the tin box, just to taste the scrumptious pieces for himself, when a blur of red, brown, and yellow swam across his vision. Milton did a double take, as he saw Jack and Kim sitting awkwardly on Santa Clause's lap.

"Holy Christmas nuts!" Milton exclaimed to himself, as he dropped the tin box and "stealthily" sneaked over to the Santa booth.

Milton had just positioned himself behind the big man's chair, just when the word "Closer!" rang in his ears. Milton carefully held the bells at the end of his hat tightly in his hands, as he leaned towards the Santa's ears.

"Have them kiss!" Milton whispered sharply, as he quickly ducked down before his friends could see him.

The Santa's brows furrowed: kissing. Well, he could arrange that.

"Alright, you two, now, that you're all cozy and snuggled up together. Let's see a Christmas kiss!"

"Now, uh- Mr. Kringle, Sir, I don't think that would be all that necessary," Jack stammered out.

"Oh, c'mon, this really would bring in those crazy hormone-driven teens. C'mon just a peck!"

Jack gulped, as he slowly placed his lips on Kim's flaming cheek.

Milton, peeking out from behind Santa's chair spotted Eddie and Jerry at Falafel Phil's. Milton edged towards the glass window and quickly tapped on it.

"Milton, is that you?" Eddie said, his mouth full of falafel, as he looked down at the teenager clinging to the wall as if for dear life.

"Eddie, forget the falafel and run. Take a picture of Kim and Jack, there at the Santa booth. Run, Eddie, run!" Milton yelled in a voice way too high for a teenage boy.

Eddie, in a rush, toppled his chair over, as he dashed towards the camera. Out of the corner of his eyes, he could see Jack's lips coming closer to Kim's cheek. And with one huge leap, his finger landed on the camera's button. A huge flash erupted from the Santa Station, as Eddie quickly scrambled out and ran to the safety of the falafel shop.

"What was that?" Jack asked, as he blinked his eyes in a futile attempt of removing the bright spots that now swam in his vision.

"Oh, I don't know?" the Santa replied, as he saw the African American teenager wildly running back to the falafel shop, "But, hey look at that picture!"

Kim peered down at the photo in the man's hands and smiled slightly. Her face was aglow with a pretty red tint that matched Jack's. Her hand subconsciously went to her cheek, as she stared down at Jack's lips pressed softly against her skin.

"Uh- here Kim, uh- you can have it," Jack said, as he thrusted the picture into the blonde's hands.

"Uh, thanks, Jack!" Kim replied, as she carefully tucked the picture into her coat pocket.

"Yeah, we should be getting home right now," Jack said, as he awkwardly motioned to the door.

Kim quickly glanced at the clock. It was five o'clock. Her eyes bulged as she took Jack's hand and began to make her way towards the mall exit. God, her parent's were going to kill her. And as she stepped outside, with Jack's hand clutching hers, she couldn't help but think that it did not seem as blisteringly cold as it did at that Monday- almost bearable…

The man chuckled to himself, as he saw the two exit the mall. It was a good thing that he hadn't told them that the Santa Booth had closed at two o'clock that day…

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So what did you guys think? I hope that you all enjoyed it, and please review. Your thought and comments really make my day! Anyway, do you think that we could get to about 80 reviews this time? Thanks all and I can't wait to hear what you think about the next chapter. Hope that you are all having an amazing Winter Break!:)


End file.
